


That'd Be NIce

by QueenDerse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDerse/pseuds/QueenDerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I almost titled this Slippery When Wet but I'm not that cruel. This was fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'd Be NIce

“Oh come on you’re walking so slow we’ll never get there in time!” he called from far ahead. 

“Oh, hush we have plenty of time and not everyone has spider legs like yours” I shouted, feeling odd raising my voice. It sounded strange, the opposite of my normal whisper. It felt nice but, very weird, for once someone actually looked forward to me coming. A few people actually. Anyway I rushed, or at least as fast as someone who’s five feet can rush. When I finally caught up he’d already gone inside; and there is was, the library, the token meeting place for our little group of friends......Friends, that sounds so nice.

 

“What are you wearing?!” a voice shouted and for once that sentence didn't make me stick a middle finger in the air towards the source. Although, it was sorely tempting. He got to escape up stairs. It was Oliver who had called out, with his shaggy brown hair you wouldn’t think it but he was more interested with fashion than any other thing on the planet. He had a habit to be in everyone's business, it had gotten him in trouble once or twice. He also has a problem with personal space as he seems to enjoy invading mine. His big brown eyes peering in mock anger at me.

 

“Hello hello, earth to Maria! Explain how plaid found its accursed way into your wardrobe!" he shouted....I wonder if he even cared that the whole building could hear him. He probably didn’t. I sighed, I liked this shirt quite a bit and wasn’t in the mood to defend it. It wasn’t really plaid anyway- just checkered light blue. And jean shorts, but I like these.

“Could you tone down your harping and mind your own business for once," a sly voice called from behind a magazine, it had a slight accent, ah Satomi made it. She had spent her whole life in Japan until she came here as a transfer student two years ago and didn’t really care for Oliver or his loud voice. From the glare she was shooting him across the room she had been here awhile already. I was glad she could make it, normally she’d be enveloped in her school work. Although, there might have been an essay attached to the book she was reading. Ulysses? eugh. As they started going at it I went upstairs, following him. There I saw Ashley and John, both brunettes although John had green eyes while Ashley’s were a deep blue. They were trying to fix a book avalanche. How that happened I’d rather not know; I stopped to help and stumbled in on another arguement.

“Well it wouldn’t have happened if you’d been more careful” Ashley quipped. John snapped something back and I just zoned them out. Those two really could go on for hours, how they became a couple I’ll never know. When they weren’t arguing they made a nice fit for each other though. After all that business was finished, and the lone librarian still blissfully unaware of what was going on. I decided to make myself scarce. Both of them were still fuming, and didn’t notice my exit.

 

I went up to the third floor, up ahead was the roof, here were the computers and one precious flat screen “donated” from the family of the one watching it. Horus, so modest I know, seemly captivated by the stocks. All baby blue eyes and curly beach blonde hair, his family practically owned the town. Not odd considering his dad was mayor; he had the run of this place and was also the reason library was renovated instead of being torn down. He refuses to believe that blowing that kind of money wasn’t just a “favor” and someday I will pay him back. I’ll most likely die trying on my deathbed, I had blushed fiercely at the amount it took. He was the first friend I had made here and I wasn’t going to let him rain gifts upon me. Despite the fact he did it anyway.

“He went to the roof, they’re having a picnic or something up there. I’ll be staying here though.” He said wasting no time on pleasantries. Meeting him had been refreshing, and far too strange. Yet he was a wonderful friend, and good at heart. Beside him Solara slept peacefully, her brown dreads spread across his leg, they made an odd mix. The hippie and rich boy spending such a gentle moment together. He glared at me knowingly, as if he could read my mind. I went on ahead giggling, ignoring his sigh of frustration. I left him to watch the red and green of things completely out of my scope in the screen.

 

I opened the door, a gust of warm wind snaking around me. I couldn’t help but smile to myself at the amount of people here, and how I was blessed to call all of them friend. There were indeed a good amount of them up here: Scott laying back and watching the clouds drift by, the twins Amber and Chris their ginger hair whipping around as they played some sort of card game their faces blank as they slammed down cards in some complex game, Gwendoline and her voluminous black hair were dancing around, singing some song yet her words were stolen by the wind. She might not have been saying anything at all, but I still caught the hint of a melody before it was snatched away by the wind. And finally, him, Arthur.

 

He was smiling, laughing at something I could never even comprehend. Perhaps the sky, how blue it was, the soft wind blowing around the trees. The scent of the flowers, as it was everywhere not yet smothering in early spring. The sound of the river not far off from where we were. Not quite roaring yet enough to tickle the ears as something near. Or perhaps for the sake of it. The very wonder of being alive seeming to baffle him. He looked over at me....and everything seemed so so wonderful. 

 

"And what might you be smiling at?" Chris called over. I blushed, he really shouldn’t have such good eyesight. “Oh leave her alone and focus on me beating you big buy,” Amber chided, I really couldn’t tell the difference of who indeed was winning but apparently Chris was because his attention got snapped back to the cards. I could watch those two for hours trying to see through each others poker faces. Although I have other things to attend to. Arthur......has gone over to Scott and they seem to be heavily debating what indeed a cloud looked like, looked like a big puffy ball...I can never understand those two. Oh well perhaps I’ll get his attention later- hopefully. Scott is the second friend I’ve ever made. We both come from the poor part of town,although he has it worse than me. A shack instead of an apartment, ironic how we met. He was “defending” me from Horus’ “harassment”. He might just be the bravest person I know, if not the smartest. He has alot hidden beneath that forever at ease face. Gwen seems to have stopped dancing and shoots me a sympathetic look. She comes over, her skirt billowing much like her hair. She understands more than the others do about how I feel towards him. We walk over to the rail together and look out into the sprawling wilderness. The library had been built at the edge of town, on the crest of a hill, and from both sides you’d get a different view. It was only after the renovation had taken place that it became clear you see the entirety of the town and well into the woods on the other side.

“You know you really should nut up and tell him.” Her voice is high and clear. Gwen once held feelings for me, long ago. It was still ages since then and I caught myself wondering time and again what it would've been like if I hadn’t fallen in love with Arthur.

“I still am not brave enough to do that.” She clucks her tongue at me and says nothing else. Gwen had been brave enough to tell me. 

“But I was thinking t-that maybe this summer. When we take our trip- I could maybe...I might be.” The next thing I knew silk arms wrapped around me and a sheet of black hair blacked my view. She did a very soft, barely there kiss against my forehead before releasing me. She turned and skipped away whistling a tune. I blushed again and decided that perhaps I should go back below. At least she approved of the plan...I think.

 

With my mind buzzing I go back down stairs ignoring Horus’ curious glance and keep going. Oliver passes me going up the stairs and shoots me a look. I don’t return it and if anything speed up. Perhaps I am being unkind but I’m not in the mood right now for talking. I just keep going. I hope he understands, probably not though. I’ll handle it later. John and Ashley seem to be cuddled up reading something. It really is shocking how easily they make up and how well they truly do fit each other. I continue without drawing their notice. Satomi doesn’t notice me pass by as she’s bent over a desk. I knew that she couldn’t possibly be reading that for entertainment but who knows. I turn left down a hallway with large clear windows, really Horus’ mother went all out on this didn’t she what was her name again Ma-madison? Marie?? oh well. I waved to the lone librarian on staff. He was trying to enjoy a cup a tea in the brief pocket of silence back here. He waved back but still seemed to be full of nerves despite me having come here for many years. Ever since he found out about the renovation he seemed submitted. Taking it that it was going to be changed into something else. Despite that he was overwhelming happy when it did stay the same and he got to stay. Although I suppose out antics have taken their toll. He must have a constant migraine.

 

I walk out the back beginning the trek down to the river at my slow pace it’ll take fifteen minutes...maybe. I looked up and behind me Gwen And Oliver seem to be in heavy debate about her shirt. I hope he isn’t starting something with her, he really needs to stop poking his nose everywhere. while I was thinking I tripped over a root and fell. Nothing too seriously hurt...perhaps my pride, but that's taken more injuries than this. I continue not bothering to check my legs for injuries. The rivers bubbling sound came closer and closer. I saw it glittering through the trees, winding its way through what soon became a forest of oaks and maples. I gently took off my shoes. I have seen Arthur do this tons of times skipping across the rocks with ease. Perhaps I could do the same, impress him. I was doing fine at first and then........a misstep......I wasn’t paying attention........I fell..........and my world turns dark as pink tinted water flowed over my face...............It’s......................so nice............having....................friends.....................for.......once.

 

Gwen found me soon after...or so I’m told. She had apparently come looking for me, she must’ve cared a lot to do that. I have been in the hospital for two months now or so I’m told. Gwen is always coming by, bringing gifts and forcing a smile on her face. She never cries in front of me, but I know she does. It’s the red in her eyes, and the tremble when she breathes. Scott drops by with another boy and they never stay long. He looks awkward standing in my room. One time he confesses he’s never been in a hospital before. I said babies are born in hospitals. He counters that he certainly wasn’t. Satomi and Oliver stay with me sometimes, but neither can come often. Horus, what a funny name, and Solara come too they don’t talk alot and Horus gives me pained looks. Solara just smiles and talks about things going on outside. A comet shower came and went, a new cure was found, and some dictator was toppled she seems very excited by it all. Horus. face always stays scrunched up and sometimes when it looks like he’s about to cry he leaves. That's ok because she just keeps going, and he comes back later. Sometimes they mention someone called Arthur? I honestly don’t know who they are talking about. The others won’t answer me, so I’ll have to ask the boy while Scott goes to the bathroom or something. I’ll find out if its the last thing I do, who knows maybe him and I can become friends that’d be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> All the stories I write are sad. Its like I can't help it.


End file.
